


Pink hair, hatred, and bullshit

by morlnsk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morlnsk/pseuds/morlnsk
Summary: "Let's do this again some time.""Fuck off, Dream" says Techno, putting on his clothes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 218





	Pink hair, hatred, and bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy everyone! I'm sorry if you find any mistakes! Please do be so kind and let me know about those:)  
> It's my first ever "something" so I reckon it's pretty self-explanatory. It's not very good , is what I'm trying to say. Just thought some of you might want to read something like this.  
> btw, i do not actually ship any of the people that are mantioned in this work as one of them has clearly stated his negative opinion and outlook on being shipped.  
> Again, I'm very sorry <333  
> Also, this fanart https://twitter.com/Theobunz/status/1300039842911391745 by @/Theobunz (twitter) has highly inspired me to write this! it's absolutely amazing! the energy it conveys is unreal!!! Go and give them some love <333

Techno sees him instantly as he opens the door and enters school. Whether out of habit or fear, he intentionally looks around a couple of times to ensure that it really is who he thinks it is. Arrogant, pompous, and aloof - just like Technoblade himself, which only complicates everything a million times more. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to avoid him as this man has a unique tendency of showing up everywhere Techno goes.

The sandy-blond dude who always wears that damn lime hoodie with smiley faces all over it. Dream. That's what they call him. Technoblade, however, calls him the worst nightmare ever imaginable.

There wasn't a day when Dream wouldn't pick on Blade or mock precisely everything about him: the glasses, the pink hair, or even the white shirt - things that, from the first sight, shouldn't be causing any ridiculing, which is not the case at all. Seems like everything about Techno just worsens the hatred that Dream nurtures in his heart.

“Hey, Technoblade” resounds ominously from the other corner of the hall.

Techno distinctly knows who's that coming from and despises that nasty voice to the core.

“Me” he reluctantly responds, but loudly enough for Dream to hear.

“Where are you headed?” asks the same acid voice again.

Basically, the whole school could hear their conversation (if that irritable three-lined dialogue could be classified as such). This did not enhance the experience at all. Technoblade cast a glance at the books he was holding to hint at the answer.

“Unexpectedly enough, I have a class in five minutes. It's not like we are in school, right?”

Dream did not appreciate the wittiness. Good thing Technoblade did not care.

“Save those humorous responses for later” says Dream in a slow and intimidating manner as he approaches Techno, almost knocking him off his feet. “You're going to skip this class.”

“And why would I do that, if you don't mind me asking?”

“Because I said so” whispers Dream, leaning even closer.

"Now he doesn't want people to hear us, ha?" thinks to himself Techno.

“Don't get me wrong, Dream, but that did not at all sound like reasoning my teacher would be satisfied with. Now, if you excuse me, I shall make my way to the classroom.”

He felt a tight grip around his arm.

“I am sorry?” confused, muttered Technoblade.

“You better be.”

As he says it, Technoblade instantaneously recalls all the moments of torturing that Dream made him go through. Not only did this man turned Techno into a target for bullying and ridicule, but furthermore made sure that he hated himself just as vigorously as he loathed Dream. The constant state of anxiety and fear Techno would deal with contributed, as well.

“Just... Leave me alone, Dream. I'm so not in the mood for the games you are so fond of consistently coming up with” hopelessly murmurs Techno, freeing his arm.

And he means it so sincerely. It is merely sickening at this point.

“Follow. Me” hisses the man aggressively and threateningly, emphasizing every word and making sure Techno hears him loud and clear.

People surrounding them did not give a damn once, which is pretty understandable. Who would want to fuck with Dream?

Technoblade surely did not want to enrage this man. The last time he tried to say something opposing Dream, he just got beaten up and humiliated. If Dream would just stop bothering him for absolutely no reason... Techno honestly can't figure out to this day what doing exactly he's been suffering the consequence for.

He just wants to get this over with. Whatever it implies.

“Alright. It's not like I needed education anyway” listlessly agrees to his terms Techno.

Dream stepped away and headed in the direction Technoblade couldn't correlate to any place he would ever want to go to. He just blindly followed without asking any question (as if there was a point in asking something). It took him another minute or two to realize that they were approaching the changing room near the PE hall.

“Why are we here, may I ask?” attempts to finally find out at least something Techno.

“You may not.”

Loud and clear. Just as usual.

“I would highly recommend that you get yourself a life, Dream. Would your mother be happy to discover that you bully children for fun?”

A weird smirk appeared on Dream's face.

“I only bully you, Techno.”

“Was that meant to make me feel special? Because let me tell you right now that it is definitely not how I am feeling at this very moment.”

Dream did not bother to address this remark. He just kept moving towards the room. That did not look promising to Techno. Was he going to get beaten up again? Embarrassed even more? Nah. Techno had hit rock bottom a long time ago. Nothing, not an act could possibly top any of Dream's previous actions.

“Your hair” out of nowhere utters Dream and stops as they enter the changing room, still ignoring Technoblade's comment.

“What about my hair?”

Seconds alone with Dream feel like fucking years.

“I have always fucking hated it” say he, abruptly drawing near Techno.

“Thank you for so kindly informing me. Your opinion is very relevant. I will certainly make sure to look into it. Now, is that all you wanted to say?”

“Will you shut up?” whispers he angrily directly into Techno's ear, now pushing him right against the wall. “Please, just shut the fuck up.”

“What do you want from me? I don't get it. You yell at me, you beat the shit out of me, you push me against walls... What... What did I ever do to you?”

Dream was very close. So close that it was almost horrifying. He remained silent and kept on staring into Techno's eyes with a weird look full of interest and... something else.

“Why are you looking at me almost like the hatred towards me is not the only thing you are capable of feeling?” doesn't give up on asking questions Technoblade.

“I don't... Hate you, okay?” finally says at least something Dream.

If Techno could physically collapse out of laughter, he would definitely do that. Dream has never ever treated him even remotely well. Techno, when they met for the first time, hoped that they would become friends, but Dream has had his priorities straight from the very beginning. The first thing he said to him was, and Technoblade remembers those words as if they were said to him yesterday, a blatant " _Fuck off, nerd_ ".

“Bullshit” proclaims Technoblade. “And you want to know something? I even liked you once. What a buffoon I was back then.”

At this very moment, he is truly on the verge of saying things he will unquestionably regret later. The anger is overflowing.

“I hate you. I hate you with all my heart” he says, not letting a single teardrop fall.

Dream seems to have taken those words too seriously. He knocks Technoblade off his feet, making him fall to the ground. He clenches his fist aiming at the guy’s face. Techno actually gets scared for a second or two as he has never seen Dream as resentful as he is right now.

Suddenly, something changes in Dream’s look. Techno is not sure whether he likes it or not, but the stare is not at all cross anymore, more liked focused on something. Dream is too close, way too close.

“You sure you do?” he asks, kissing Techno on the lips.

“ _No_ ” remains unsaid.

Whatever. Techno kisses him back.

He just wants Dream to go through what he went through, to experience what it feels like to be hurt and humiliated, what it’s like to hate yourself. Technoblade wants his revenge. And he will get it no matter what it takes.

***

“Let's do this again some time.”

“Fuck off, Dream” almost shouts Techno, putting on his clothes.

He walks out of the room trying to completely and utterly ignore and deny the fact that he liked every single minute there, not knowing that his intent to make Dream hate himself did in fact work perfectly.


End file.
